


Give and Take

by sapphiclabvibes-nsfw (sapphiclabvibes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Fuckbuddies, Keith is a brat, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Sort Of, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), background Adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes-nsfw
Summary: “Adam and Shiro want you to turn down the music,” Lance yelled, trying to be heard.  “They don’t want anymore complaints from the neighbors.”Keith just grinned.  “Kiss me and maybe I’ll think about it.”





	Give and Take

Lance McClain was usually able to make very sound decisions. If it concerned his own life, he was always clear headed in how he approached the situation. His friends, however, called him impulsive and emotional. If he loved someone, they said, he would drop everything to be with them.

So why was he currently walking through the halls of Keith Kogane’s apartment building at eleven o’clock on a Tuesday night? They’d been competing ever since middle school, always trying to be number one, always trying to be the best. Lance had never cared about Keith, only about beating him. 

Yet here he stood, staring at the metallic letters on the wooden door in front of him, waiting for someone to let him in. He thought about turning back and leaving Keith to jerk himself off for once when the asshole’s brother opened the door. Takashi Shirogane smiled down at him. He was a few years older than Lance and a part-time student at local community college. That was basically all he knew about Keith’s guardian.

“Hey there, Lance,” Takashi greeted him. “Come on in. Keith is in his room being a little shit and blasting his music too loud like we don’t have neighbors.” He said the last part a bit louder, trying in vain to be heard over the indie music blaring throughout the apartment. Lance didn’t recognize the song, but he liked the beat and what he could hear of the lyrics. 

He stepped inside and waved at the man on the couch. Adam smiled and waved back before returning to his book.

“Lance, if you can get Keith to turn down his music, I will make you any meal you want,” Adam promised.

“I’ll do my best,” Lance replied.

Before he moved on, he watched Takashi sit next to his boyfriend and pick up the textbook he’d been reading. Adam moved closer, fitting his body against Takashi’s. Lance felt a pang of jealousy for what they had. He shook off the feeling, moving closer to the source of the music, to where he knew he would find the asshole of the hour.

The air in Keith’s room smelled of weed and jasmine. The walls were covered in band posters and a large pride flag hung above his bed. And on the floor, facing the door and smirking, was Keith. He was dressed in ripped jeans, a red t-shirt, and a dark grey hoodie. His long dark hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his head. A half-smoked joint dangled from his fingers.

Now Lance remembered why he always came when Keith called him: because sitting there, with jeans that showed off just enough of his legs and eyes half closed, he looked too damn fuckable to pass up.

“Adam and Shiro want you to turn down the music,” Lance yelled, trying to be heard. “They don’t want anymore complaints from the neighbors.”

Keith just grinned. “Kiss me and maybe I’ll think about it.”

“Fuck off.” 

Lance took a seat beside him on the floor, snatching the joint from his fingers and taking a hit. He felt his muscles relax almost instantly and he sighed, tilting his head back. A pair of soft lips brushed against the skin of neck.

“Not wasting much time, huh Kogane?” he quipped, pulling the smaller boy into his lap. “And you started without me, too.”

Keith didn’t say anything, just hummed against his neck and began sucking a little bruise right above his collarbone. Lance ran a hand up and down the boy’s thigh, making him moan slightly. He grinned and took another hit.

“You looked good today,” Lance whispered against Keith’s ear. “You know how much I love your legs, and you just strut around in those damn jeans all day, showing me what I can’t have.”

Keith nipped at the sensitive skin just underneath Lance’s jaw. “What are you gonna do about it, hot shot? Spank me?”

“Don’t tempt me, asshole.”

Lance wove his free hand through Keith’s hair, pulling his face away from his neck. His lips were slightly swollen and parted in a gasp as Lance gave his hair a small tug. He loved this feeling of watching his long-time rival melt under his touch. It made him almost drunk with power.

“Are you just gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna kiss me?” 

A slightly needy tone had crept into Keith’s voice. Lance fucking loved it. He leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together. Keith pressed into him, trying desperately to feel more of him. Lance just smiled evilly and pulled him off by his hair.

“Is this because I teased you all day?” Keith asked. By the way he said it, Lance was sure his outfit had been intentional.

“No,” Lance replied slowly. He took one last hit before setting the joint down in the ashtray beside them. “It’s because you’re a bratty little bottom who needs to be put in his place every once in a while.”

Keith let out a little moan and began grinding down onto Lance’s thigh. Lance smiled and put a hand on the other boy’s hip to control his movements. He watched Keith’s face contort in pleasure as his erection grew. He loved being in control of this boy’s pleasure.

A fist banging on the door broke the haze they had fallen into. It was followed by Shiro’s voice yelling at them to turn down the music.

“Sorry, Shiro,” Lance yelled back. 

He reached into Keith’s back pocket and pulled out his phone. He moved to turn the volume down, but Keith smacked the device away. “You still haven’t kissed me, hot shot. I told you I’d think about turning down the music if you kissed me.”

Lance gawked at the audacity of the boy’s actions. He wanted to spank him, mark him, pull his hair, anything to show him that there were consequences for what he’d just done. But he had to admit, Keith being a demanding brat turned him on.

So he pulled him in for a bruising kiss, nipping and sucking at the other boy’s lips until they were red and swollen. Lance smiled at the sight, running his thumb along his bottom lip.

“Now turn down the fucking music, asshole,” he said, his tone beginning to sound more demanding. Keith held his gaze as he grabbed his phone and did what he was told. “Much better.” 

He shifted the smaller boy off of his lap and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Keith went to his knees, watching as Lance spread his legs ever so slightly. His bulge was obvious in his tight jeans. He palmed himself through his clothes, eyes never leaving Keith’s face.

Keith moved forward until his face was pressed against Lance’s erection. He slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down slightly. His tongue darted out and licked over Lance’s clothed cock, making him hum in approval. Taking that as a sign to continue, Keith began to kiss and lick all over the erection in front of him.

“If you’re just going to tease me all night, I might as well just leave,” Lance said, pulling Keith’s mouth away from his cock. “Now, why don’t you suck my dick like a good boy and maybe I’ll let you ride it later.”

Keith moaned low in his throat and pulled Lance’s cock out of its confines. “I always forget how big you are.”

He placed a kiss on the head before taking almost all of it in one try. Lance’s hand immediately went to his hair, holding his head down and controlling the other boy’s movements. When he looked down, his gaze was met by a pair of violet eyes staring at him innocently through thick lashes. Lance bucked his hips up, feeling Keith gag around his length.

“You like taking that whole cock down your throat?” he asked in a condescending voice. “Or would you rather have it up your ass?”

When Keith didn’t answer, Lance pulled his face off of his dick and brought their faces together in a quick kiss. He could see tears forming at the corners of Keith’s eyes from deepthroating him. The sight made him smirk.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Lance said. “You’ve been so good tonight, I feel like you deserve a reward.”

Keith smiled and ran his hands up Lance’s chest under his shirt. Lance caught on to the message and peeled it off, tossing it somewhere across the room. The other boy stood over him as Lance held onto his hips. Even with dynamic, it was easy to see who was in charge.

“I want you to rip my clothes off and eat my ass until you can’t stand not being inside me any more,” Keith said, voice dripping with desire and pupils blown wide with lust.

Lance groaned at his request and smashed their mouths together. The kiss was all teeth and tongue and panting. While Keith was distracted, Lance began working his clothes off, starting with his hoodie and t-shirt before moving down to his jeans. As his hand brushed Keith’s bulge, the smaller boy bucked his hips into Lance’s touch, begging for more stimulation. Lance just sighed and yanked his boxers down to his ankles.

Keith’s cock was hard and red and leaking. He whined as it was exposed to the cool air and tried to grind against Lance to get more friction. Lance just pushed him onto the bed. He’d put up with Keith’s bratty behavior because he thought it was cute, but now it was time to show him what happened to boys who didn’t wait their turn.

“You were doing so well,” he said, ridding himself of his own pants. “You just had to be patient for a little while longer, then I would have given you whatever you wanted.” He laid down next to Keith on the bed, pulling the smaller boy on top of him. “Now we’re going to do this my way.” He grabbed a bottle of lube from the table next to the bed and tossed it at Keith. “Open yourself up for me.”

Keith glared at him while he coated his fingers with the lube and reached behind to press them against his hole. His aggression on his face melted as he slid one finger in, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth opening in a silent moan.

For a moment, Lance thought about what it would be like to be able to kiss that mouth whenever he wanted. He thought about not having to sneak in and out of his own room to see Keith, about seeing him in the halls at school and holding his hand while walking to class. For a moment, he wanted to be the only person that made Keith happy.

The moans of the boy running through his head brought him back to the present. Keith was practically fucking himself on his fingers, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, unable to form full sentences. He looked gorgeous.

“Lance, please,” he moaned, pistoning his fingers faster. “I’m sorry- ah! Please, fuck.”

“You think you’re ready for me?” Lance asked as he slid a condom over his length. “Ride me, babe. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

He watched as Keith slowly sank down on his length. Lance groaned at the tight, warm heat suddenly enveloping him. He wanted to fuck Keith until he was coming uncontrolably and screaming his name. He wanted to mark him with bruises in places only he got to see.

Lance laid very stil as Keith began to ride him. The smaller boy ground his hips so fast that he was seeing stars and letting out tiny moans and gasps. It had been so long since they’d done this that Lance had forgotten how skilled Keith was at riding dick. He wondered if it was a skill that other guys knew he possessed.

“You want me to come inside of you, babe?” Lance asked, running his fingers lighting over Keith’s chest. “You wanna feel my load inside of you?”

“Yes, Lance, please!”

Lance grabbed onto his hips, holding him still as he fucked into him at a better angle. He knew he’d found the smaller boy’s prostate when Keith let out a cry of pleasure and fell forward. Lance brushed his lips over Keith’s forehead as he drilled into him. He let out small moans and cries of pleasure.

He felt Keith’s cum as it splattered all over their chests. After a few more thrusts, Lance spilled his load inside the condom. He slowly pulled out and rolled the smaller boy off of him. Keith whined and tried to hold onto him.

“You’re a mess, Kogane,” Lance said, extracting himself from Keith’s arms and grabbing a towel from the floor.

When he looked back, Keith was looking at him lovingly, brushing his hair away from his face. “Anything I can do to convince you stay, hot shot?” He wiggled his ass a tiny bit.

Lance wanted to stay. He wanted to wrap Keith in his arms and give him soft kisses all over his body as he fell asleep. He wanted to be there when this gorgeous boy woke up in the morning. He wanted everything this boy had to offer. He wanted to give him the world.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, asshole,” he said, tossing the towel to Keith and scavenging the room for his clothes. He caught glimpses of the boy on the bed watching him, analyzing his every movement. He turned away so Keith wouldn’t see him blush under his gaze.

“Well, thanks for the fuck,” Keith said as Lance finished getting dressed. “It was a lot better than just fingering myself all night.”

Lance tried not to picture him desperate and whining on the bed, with only his fingers to give him any sort of release. Instead, he simply nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The clock in his car told him that it was almost one in the morning. He sat in the parking lot for a while, staring up at the window that he knew belonged to the boy he wanted more than anything. For a second, he thought he saw someone moving around. Then the light went off and he was just staring at a darkened window.

He put the car in gear and drove off toward home, imagining what they’d be talking about if he’d just stayed in the small bedroom of the apartment slowly disappearing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write klance smut without one or both of them pining over the other whoops
> 
> follow me on tumblr @sapphiclabvibes
> 
> comments are very much appreciated bc they motivate me to keep writing : )


End file.
